Der Schneekönig
by Betakuecken
Summary: Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, die ich vor einer Weile geschrieben habe. Wie ihr schon am Titel seht, von einem Märchen inspiriert
1. Verschwunden

8

Der Schneekönig

1 ~ Verschwunden

Einst, vor vielen Jahrhunderten, hatte der Teufel beschlossen, einen magischen Spiegel zu erschaffen. Und als es vollbracht gewesen, war er als Geschenk an die vier Jahreszeiten gegangen.

Erfreut hatte sich erst der Frühling darin betrachtet und der Spiegel hatte die Welt gezeigt, wie sie neues Leben ausstrahlte.

Dann war der Sommer dran gewesen, hatte Wärme und volle Lebenskraft gezeigt.

Darauf hatte sich der Herbst gespiegelt und in der Welt waren die Früchte und das Gemüse gediehen.

Zu guter letzt war der Winter an der Reihe gewesen und eine weiße Schicht hatte die Welt bedeckt.

Nachdem er das gesehen hatte, hatte ihn nur noch ein einziger Wunsch erfüllt:

Nur seine Jahreszeit sollte auf der Erde herrschen, immerdar!

So hatte der Winter den Spiegel genommen und war mit ihm ans Ende der Welt entschwunden. Dort, versteckt in seinem eisigen Winterpalast, war sein Herz erfroren, das zuvor noch warm und freundlich gewesen.

Von da an hatte er die Welt nur noch kalt und triste gesehen, einsam und hässlich. Allein sein Schnee könnte dieser verlorenen Welt die Schönheit wiedergeben...

Keiner der vier Jahreszeiten hatte gewusst, dass der Teufel eine Intrige geplant und einen Fluch auf sein Geschenk gelegt hatte...

Nach einer Weile hatte sich der Winter dazu entschlossen mit dem Spiegel hinauf zum Mann im Himmel zu fliegen. Er hatte ihn bitten wollen, dass nur der Winter alleine herrschen sollte.

Doch je höher der Winter mit dem Spiegel gekommen war, desto mehr hatte der vibriert und am Ende war das Glas zerbrochen und tausende Stücke waren auf die Erde hernieder geregnet.

Hatte ein Mensch ein solches Glasstück in die Augen bekommen, hatte er das Interesse an allem und jedem verloren. Die Welt war langweilig und hässlich geworden und nichts hatte denjenigen mehr erreichen können.

Und der Winter, der so einen Teil seiner Macht verloren hatte, hatte sich auf die Suche nach diesen Splittern gemacht. Hatte er einmal einen Menschen mit solch einem Stück gefunden, hatte er ihn bezirzt und mit in seinen Winterpalast genommen.

Bisher war noch niemand zurückgekehrt.

Und noch heute fliegen vereinzelt Glassplitter dieses Spiegels umher, fallen einem Menschen in die Augen und machen ihn kalt für alles und jeden.

Nur die Wärme der Liebe alleine, könnte noch Rettung bringen...

---*---

Es waren Winterferien und Harry war wie jedes Jahr in Hogwarts geblieben. Dieses Mal waren aber auch seine besten Freunde hier. Ein Umstand, der ihm gut tat, denn seine Gedanken kreisten gerade in dieser Zeit besonders um seinen toten Paten.

Zwar war dessen Tod schon ein Jahr her, aber wer dachte gerade in der Weihnachtszeit nicht auch an Menschen, die tot waren, man aber sehr geliebt hatte?

Er tat es jedenfalls.

Harry saß mit Ron und Hermine auf einer Bank im Hof des Schlosses. Sie wollten etwas frische Luft schnappen, nachdem sie die letzten Stunden mit Hausaufgaben verbracht hatten.

Während das Paar mit sich beschäftigt war, starrte Harry in den Himmel. Ein paar Schneeflocken sanken leise gen Boden und sahen einfach nur schön aus.

Doch dazwischen blinkte etwas in der Wintersonne auf und ehe es sich der Dunkelhaarige versah, schrie er schmerzhaft auf und schlug die Hand auf das rechte Auge.

„Harry!", rief das Mädchen besorgt und war sofort auf seiner freien Seite.

„Schon gut, geht wieder. Aber vielleicht sollte ich doch wieder eine Brille tragen, da kann mir nicht so einfach was ins Auge kommen."

Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und erhob sich dann.

„Gehen wir wieder rein. Außerdem solltest du dir das Auge auswaschen, vielleicht geht es dann raus?"

Zustimmend zog Hermine den anderen auf die Beine und zusammen betraten sie das Schloss.

Was sie nicht wussten war, dass Draco Malfoy, Eisprinz von Hogwarts, alles beobachtet hatte und nun ein schmales, kaltes Lächeln trug.

---

Die drei Freunde waren auf dem Weg zum Turm, unterwegs kamen sie an den schön geschmückten Bäumen und anderen Dekorationen vorbei.

„Hmm... Ich finde es immer wieder schön, wie das Schloss zu Weihnachten geschmückt wird!"

Das Mädchen war glücklich mit sich und der momentanen Stimmung, doch als auch Harry einen Blick auf das Reisig und die bunten Schleifen warf, verzog er das Gesicht.

„Also, ich weiß ja nicht, was du willst, aber das ist doch nicht schön! Widerlich, ja, aber das ist auch alles!"

Empört sah Hermine ihn an und auch der Rothaarige konnte nicht fassen, was der andere da sagte. Sonst war ihr bester Freund doch auch immer beeindruckt gewesen und hatte es gemocht, wenn Hogwarts so geschmückt war.

„Wieso sagst du so etwas?! Du solltest dich freuen, dass sich die Lehrer die Mühe machen, alles schön herzurichten!", schimpfte die Braunhaarige mit dem Gryffindor, den das nicht interessierte.

Das alles hier war doch sowieso nur dumm! Es gab nichts Schönes auf der Welt und auch nichts, das es wert war, angesehen zu werden.

Halt! Doch, es gab etwas: Der Schnee!

Die Freunde wollten Harry am Arm fassen und mit sich ziehen, doch der wehrte sich und lief wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

Verwirrt hasteten sie ihm nach und mussten schließlich feststellen, dass der andere mitten im Hof stand und den Schnee bewunderte.

„Komm schon, es ist kalt!", jammerte Ron, dem die Knie schlotterten. Die Temperaturen waren nicht gerade die höchsten!

„Lasst mich, ihr seid hässlich! Ich will nur den Schnee, der ist schön und rein!!", maulte Harry sie an und traf seine Freunde damit unvorbereitet wie ein Blitz.

---

Die Zeit verging, der Winter wechselte in Frühling und das Verhalten Harry Potters hatte sich nicht gebessert. Im Gegenteil, er war viel frecher geworden.

Er widersprach den Professoren, besonders gerne dem Tränkemeister und ahmte sie nach, wenn sie ihm den Rücken zudrehten.

Witze und Parodien über Lehrer und Schüler waren an der Tagesordnung und er wusste jeder schlechte Eigenschaft der Bewohner des Schlosses zu imitieren.

Während es der eine mit Wohlgefallen beobachtete, begriff der Rest der Belegschaft nicht, was mit ihrem Wunderjungen vor sich ging.

Niemand kam an ihn heran, alles und jeder war ihm egal. Selbst, als er im Sommer bei den Muggel gewesen war, hatte er es nicht sein gelassen und provoziert, was das Zeug hielt.

Er entfernte sich von seinen Freunden, verbrachte die Zeit alleine mit sich und seinen Scherzen gegen die anderen.

---

So kam der nächste Winter und wieder war es so, dass Harry draußen stand und immerzu den Schnee bewunderte.

„Komm schon, Harry, wir wollen nach Hogsmeade!", versuchte es Ron. Die beiden hatten nicht aufgegeben, auch nachdem Harry sie schon so oft vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte. Sie hatten mit der Zeit den Verdacht gehegt, dass irgendetwas mit ihm passiert war und es nun herauszufinden galt, was das gewesen.

„Hm...? Ja, gehen wir!", stimmte der Dunkelhaarige zu und rannte los. Erleichtert folgten die beiden ihm und so erreichten sie schon bald den Anfang des kleinen Zauberdorfes.

Am Rand des Ortes spielten Kinder auf ihren Schlitten, bauten Schneemänner und veranstalteten Schneeballschlachten.

Harrys Augen funkelten vor Tatendrang. Dort war ein weißer Schlitten, der fort vom Schloss fuhr und in dem eine Person saß, die komplett in weißem Pelz gekleidet war. Ein Gespannt mit zwei weißen Pferden lief vorher und lenkte in die Richtung der kleinen Gruppe.

„Oh ja...", murmelte Harry und beschwor sich einen Schlitten. Er wusste, was er nun tun würde. Eiligst rannte er dem Schlitten nach und band seinen an, setzte sich schnell darauf und ließ sich mitziehen.

Ron und Hermine, die das sahen, schrieen ihm panisch hinterher, dass er doch zurückkommen solle. Aber ihr bester Freund reagierte nicht darauf, ignorierte oder hörte sie einfach nicht. Außerdem war das Schneetreiben heftiger geworden und bald verloren sie den weißen Schlitten mit seinem blinden Passagier aus den Augen.

„Wir müssen zum Schulleiter!", entkam es dem Mädchen und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

---

Harry unterdessen hing noch immer am weißen Schlitten. Er war schon ein großes Stück mitgefahren, doch nun wollte er zurück. Der Schneesturm war stärker geworden, so dass er seine Hand kaum erkennen konnte. Er tastete nach dem Seil, versuchte es zu lösen, aber es tat sich nichts.

Es war, als würde alles nur noch schneller gehen und plötzlich ging ein seltsamer Ruck durch seinen Schlitten. Er spürte eine Veränderung der Umgebung, wusste jedoch nicht, was es war.

Seine Gedanken suchten verzweifelt nach einem Halt, der ihm Hilfe versprach, aber er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, das etwas dergleichen nahe kam.

Die Schneeflocken waren noch größer geworden. Groß wie Eulen! Plötzlich aber verschwanden sie wie von Geisterhand. Der weiße Schlitten hatte angehalten und eine Person stieg aus. Es schien, als wären der Mantel und die Mütze aus Schnee gemacht.

Ein Junger Mann stand dort vor Harry:

Groß, schlank und weiß glänzend.

Es war der Schneekönig!

Der Gryffindor wusste, dass er ihn kannte, konnte sich aber nicht recht entsinnen.

Aber dieses Gesicht...

In seinen Erinnerungen kreiste alles und ein Bild aus der Schule tauchte vor seinen Augen auf: Slytherins Eisprinz!

„Die Fahrt war gut, aber du frierst wohl, nicht?", meinte der junge Mann vor ihm und sagte dann:

„Komm her und unter meinen Pelz!"

Harry trat heran, ließ sich von dem anderen in den Schlitten setzen und in den Mantel wickeln. Ja, es war, als würde er in einem Schneetreiben versinken.

„Frierst du noch?", fragte der Schneekönig und strich einige der schwarzen Strähnen aus Harrys Gesicht, ehe er einen kleinen Kuss auf seine Stirn platzierte.

Diese Lippen, sie waren kühler als Eis, berührten ihn sogar am Herzen, das schon zur Hälfte eingefroren war. Aber dieses Gefühl hielt nur Sekunden, dann war es vorbei und Harry fühlte sich wohl, nahm nichts mehr von der Kälte ringsherum wahr.

Aus seinen grünen Augen schaute der Dunkelhaarige den anderen an und sein Mund öffnete sich:

„Draco...?"

Angesprochener lächelte und küsste ihm die Stirn und darauf hatte er Ron und Hermine und all die anderen vergessen.

„Jetzt bekommst du aber keine Küsse mehr", erklärte der Schneekönig. Unverständlich wurde er angesehen.

„Sonst töte ich dich...", sagte Draco daraufhin sanft und setzte den Schlitten wieder in Bewegung.

Harry sah ihn an. Draco war so schön. Er hatte noch niemals jemanden gesehen, der schöner, klüger und ein lieblicheres Antlitz gehabt hatte, als er.

Er schien nicht länger aus Eis zu sein, so wie er ihn immer gekannt hatte.

Diese wunderbaren eisblauen Augen, das helle, fast weiße Haar und die makellose Haut!

Nein, Harry hatte keine Angst. Egal was passieren würde, solange Draco da war, war alles in Ordnung.

Und so erzählte er dem Schneekönig von sich. Erklärte, was er konnte, welche Fähigkeiten er hatte, worin er nicht so begabt war... Und immer lächelte er.

Da kam sich der Gryffindor, der gar nicht mehr wusste, dass er einer war, dumm vor. Vielleicht wusste er doch nicht genug?

Sein Blick richtete sich in den Himmel und der Schneekönig flog mit ihm hinauf zu den Wolken. Der Sturm um sie herum summte, brauste und toste. Es klang, als sänge er alte Lieder.

Sie überflogen Wälder, Seen, Meere und Länder. Unter ihnen heulten Wölfe, knisterte der Schnee und jammerte der scharfe Winterwind. Über ihnen flatterten die schwarzen Krähen und noch weiter darüber leuchtete der klare Mond.

Und so betrachtete er die lange Winternacht und am Tage schlief er zu Füßen des Winterkönigs.

---

Hermine und Ron waren beim Schulleiter gewesen und nun, da sie im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, ließen sie das Gespräch mit dem alten Zauberer noch einmal in ihre Gedanken zurückkehren:

„Er hat seinen Schlitten an einen großen weißen gebunden und ist mit dem davon gefahren?", fragte Dumbledore verwirrt.

„Ja, so ist es! Wir haben ihn gerufen, aber er hat nicht reagiert. Vielleicht hat er uns auch nicht hören können? Der Schnee war so heftig!", erklärte das Mädchen und ihr standen schon die Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen.

„Verstehe... Es ist schon seltsam, was vor sich geht. Harry hat sich im letzten Jahr sehr verändert. Niemand weiß, weshalb und nun fehlen zwei Schüler..."

„Zwei, Professor?", erklang die Frage von dem Rothaarigen.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy ist auch nicht aufzufinden. Aber zuerst einmal müssen wir uns um Harry kümmern. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert, wenn er in Voldemorts Hände gerät!"

Die Jugendlichen nickten lediglich.

„Dann erzählt mir, was euch aufgefallen ist und seit wann ihr glaubt, dass Harry sich anders verhält."

„Das ist seit letztem Winter. Ich glaube, das war sogar zwei Tage vor Weihnachten? Das könnte hinkommen...", überlegte Hermine laut.

„Ja, genau. Wir waren draußen gesessen und Harry hatte etwas ins Auge bekommen. Wir sind darauf rein gegangen, doch unterwegs hatte er plötzlich diese Anwandlung und schimpfte über die Weihnachtsdekoration! Dann war er wieder nach draußen gerannt und hatte den Schnee angestarrt..."

Ron nickte bekräftigend zu seiner Aussage, während ihm noch nicht aufgefallen war, dass der Schulleiter einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck trug.

„Ich fürchte, meine Lieben, dass Harry in den Fängen des Winters ist..."

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Das bedeutet, dass ihn sich der Schneekönig geholt hat."

Ron sah reichlich verwirrt aus:

„Und wer ist das?"

„Der Winter, eine der vier Jahreszeiten. Es heißt, dass der Winter die Welt für alle Zeit mit Eis und Schnee bedecken will. Doch als er mit dem Spiegel in den Himmel steigen wollte, zerbrach er und die Splitter verteilten sich auf der Erde. Und wenn jemand einen solchen Splitter ins Auge bekommt, verändert sich das Wesen. Mir scheint, dass es unseren Harry getroffen hat..."

Hermine und Ron hatten an diesem Abend beschlossen, dass sie nach ihrem besten Freund suchen wollten. Der Schulleiter hatte gesagt, dass der Schneekönig am Ende der Welt wohnte, soweit die Legenden es besagten und dorthin wollten sie nun gehen.

So waren sie aufgebrochen und standen nun an einem Fluss, zu dem sie ein Zentaur geschickt hatte. Ein kleines Boot lag am Ufer und sie bestiegen es. Vielleicht würde der Fluss sie zu ihrem Freund bringen?

Sie saßen schon eine Weile und ließen sich treiben, da hielt Hermine ihre Hand ins Wasser und sagte:

„Führe uns an einen Ort, der uns weiterbringt. Wir müssen doch unseren besten Freund wieder finden!"

Und nach einer weiteren Zeit schliefen die beiden ein.

So, das war der Anfang. Eigentlich wollte ich das als Oneshot posten, aber ich glaube, es ist zu lang.

Der Schreibstil ist ein anderer als sonst, was auch daran liegt, dass ich Teile des Märchens versucht habe in etwa zu übernehmen. Also nicht wundern!^^

Was sagt ihr?

Bye,

8


	2. Gefunden

8

Der Schneekönig

2 ~ Gefunden?!

Als die beiden erwachten, lag das kleine Boot an einem Ufer. Rechts und links blühten die schönsten Blumen, wuchsen die größten Bäume und weideten die fettesten Schafe.

Aber es war kein Mensch zu sehen.

Vorsichtig, die Zauberstäbe gezogen, betraten sie das Ufer und sahen sich weiter um.

„Vielleicht hat uns der Fluss ja wirklich zu Harry gebracht, Herm?", flüsterte Ron, der neben ihr herging.

Nachdem sie ein Stück gegangen waren, erreichten sie einen Kirschgarten, in dem ein kleines Haus stand. Es hatte rote und blaue Fenster, wirkte sonderbarer als jeder Laden in der Winkelgasse und hatte ein Strohdach. Vor der Tür standen zwei hölzerne Soldaten, die ihre Gewehre schulterten, als sie näher traten.

Hermine und Ron erkannten nicht gleich, dass sie nicht echt waren, so riefen sie nach den beiden. Aber die Soldaten antworteten natürlich nicht. Im Großen und Ganzen wirkte die Gegend um sie herum, als wären sie in einer anderen Welt

Ron schrie nun lauter und daraufhin kam eine alte Frau auf sie zu, direkt aus dem Hau heraus.

Auf ihrem Kopf saß ein großer Sonnenhut, der mit den schönsten Blumen bemalt war.

„Oh, ihr armen Kinder!", sagte sie.

„Wie seid ihr denn auf den großen und reißenden Strom gekommen? Er hat euch in die Welt hinaus getrieben!?"

Die Jugendlichen sahen sie leicht skeptisch an, folgten der alten Dame aber.

„Kommt doch und erzählt mir wer ihr seid und wie ihr herkamt!"

Und als die beiden ihr alles erzählt und auch gefragt hatten, ob Harry hier vorbei gekommen wäre, antwortete sie:

„Nein, ist er nicht. Aber er wird sicher noch kommen!"

So nahm sie die beiden bei der Hand, führte sie in ihr Haus und schloss hinter sich die Türe.

Das Sonnenlicht floss durch die buntbemalten Fensterscheiben und hinterließ einen sonderbaren Eindruck. Die Frau sagte, dass sie hier auf ihren Freund warten konnten, dass sie von den Kirschen essen und die Blumen betrachten sollten.

Und so aßen sie von den roten Früchten und ließen sich von der alten Frau die Haare kämmen.

Doch je mehr sie die Haare kämmte, desto mehr vergaßen die beiden, warum sie hierher gekommen waren. Vergaßen, dass sie Harry suchen wollten...

„Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass ihr hier seid! Wartet nur, wie gut wir miteinander leben werden!"

Die alte Dame war keine Hexe, doch auf eine Weise magisch. Sie war nicht böse, aber schon lange alleine gewesen und nun, da sie Gesellschaft hatte, wollte sie diese beiden behalten. Aus Angst, die Rosensträucher könnten sie an ihren Freund erinnern, der einen solchen auf das Grab seines Paten gepflanzt hatte, ließ sie selbige aus ihrem Garten verschwinden. Nichts erinnerte mehr an ihre Existenz.

Und als sie das getan, führte sie die beiden hinaus in den Garten. Wie ein bunter Regenbogen leuchteten ihnen die Blumen entgegen. Für jede Jahreszeit war mindestens eine vertreten und es duftete herrlicher als in jedem Garten, den sie bisher gesehen hatten.

So genossen sie diese Umgebung bis es Abend wurde und sie Betten bekamen, die mit roter Seide bespannt und mit Veilchen gestopft waren. Und die beiden träumten herrlich.

Aber je länger Ron und Hermine in diesem Garten blieben, desto mehr hatten sie das Gefühl, dass etwas fehlte. Eine Blume. Eine ganz spezielle Blume.

Doch welche, das konnten sie nicht sagen.

Und so kam es, dass sie sich eines Tages den Sonnenhut der alten Frau betrachteten und gerade die schönste Blume eine Rose war. Es war die einzige, die sie vergessen hatte hinfort zu wischen.

Die Jugendlichen sprangen auf, der Hut segelte zu Boden.

„Hier sind keine Rosen?", fragte das Mädchen erschreckt und suchte in den Beeten. Sie fand keine.

„Bei Merlin, wir haben vergessen, weshalb wir hier sind!", jammerte Ron.

Eine Träne der Verzweiflung löste sich und traf den Boden dort, wo ein Rosenstrauch gewachsen war.

Einem Wunder gleich, schoss der Strauch empor und blühte so wunderbar wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er unter die Erde verbannt worden war.

„Magie...", flüsterte Hermine.

„Ja, eindeutig..."

Die Rosen schienen zu verstehen, wandten den beiden den Kopf zu.

„Wenn ihr uns doch bloß sagen könntet, wo Harry ist! Er wird doch nicht tot sein?!", schluchzte Hermine und warf sich in die Arme ihres Freundes.

Die Rosen hingegen antworteten überraschenderweise:

„Nein, er ist nicht tot. Wir waren unter der Erde, dort, wo alle Toten sind, aber er war nicht da."

Die beiden bedankten sich und liefen in Richtung Fluss. Doch da hielt sie eine Feuerlilie auf:

„Hört ihr die Trommel: Bum! Bum! Es sind nur zwei Töne, immer: Bum! Bum!

Hört der Frauen Trauergesang, hört den Ruf der Priester.

In ihrem langen, roten Mantel steht das Hinduweib auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Die Flammen lodern um sie und ihren toten Mann empor, aber das Hinduweib denkt an den Lebenden hier im Kreise, an ihn, dessen Augen heißer als die Flammen brennen, an ihn, dessen Augenfeuer ihr Herz stärker berührt als die Flammen, welche bald ihren Körper zu Asche verbrennen.

Kann die Flamme des Herzens in der Flamme des Scheiterhaufens ersterben?"

Ron sah Hermine an und sie ihm in die Augen.

„Verstehst du das?", fragte er schließlich.

Doch die Feuerlilie antwortete:

„Das ist mein Märchen!"

Sie wollten weiter, doch da hielt sie die Winde auf:

„Über dem schmalen Fußweg hängt eine alte Ritterburg. Das dichte Immergrün wächst um die morschen, roten Mauern empor. Blatt um Blatt um den Altan herum, und da steht ein schönes Mädchen, sie beugt sich über das Geländer hinaus und sieht den Weg entlang. Keine Rose hängt frischer an den Zweigen als sie, keine Apfelblüte, wenn der Wind sie dem Baume entführt, schwebt leichter dahin als sie.

Wie rauschte das prächtige Seidengewand!

»Kommt er noch nicht?«"

„Meinst du etwa Harry?", fragte Hermine aufgeregt. Doch die Winde meinte nur:

„Ich spreche von meinem Märchen, meinem Traum..."

Enttäuscht liefen sie wieder weiter, doch da hielt sie die Schneeblume auf:

Es war deprimierend, dass diese Blumen alle ihre Märchen und Träume erzählten, aber niemals Harry darin vorkam.

So sagte Hermine:

„Es ist ja ganz schön, was du uns da erzählt hast, aber Harry kam nicht darin vor!"

Darauf schwieg die Winde und die Hyazinthen begannen zu erzählen:

„Es waren drei schöne Schwestern, durchsichtig und fein. Der einen Kleid war rot, der anderen Kleid blau, der dritten Kleid weiß. Hand in Hand tanzten sie beim stillen See im hellen Mondschein. Es waren keine Elfen, es waren Menschenkinder.

Dort duftete es so süß und die Mädchen verschwanden im Wald. Der Duft wurde stärker; drei Särge, darin lagen die schönen Mädchen, glitten von des Waldes Dickicht über den See dahin; die Johanneswürmchen flogen leuchtend rings umher, wie kleine schwebende Lichter.

Schlafen die tanzenden Mädchen oder sind sie tot?

Der Blumenduft sagt, sie sind Leichen, die Abendglocke läutet Grabesgesang!"

„Du machst uns traurig!", rief die Braunhaarige und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Harry ist doch nicht etwa doch tot? Die Rosen sagten »Nein«!"

Kling, klang, läuteten die Hyazinthenglocken.

„Wir läuten nicht für Harry, wir kennen ihn nicht! Wir singen unser eigenes Lied, das einzige, das wir wissen..."

Die Jugendlichen schüttelten den Kopf und die junge Hexe kniete sich vor die Butterblume.

„Du bist eine kleine Sonne, vielleicht kannst du uns ja verraten, wo sich unser bester Freund aufhält?"

Und die Butterblume glänzte leuchtend im Schein der Sonne und sah Hermine an.

Ron und Mine fragten sich, ob nun wieder ein Lied singen würde? Und wenn ja, dann von Harry?

Die Butterblume jedoch erzählte:

„In einem kleinen Hofe schien die liebe Gottessonne am ersten Frühlingstage so warm. Die Strahlen glitten an des Nachbarhauses weißen Wänden herab. Dicht dabei wuchs die erste gelbe Blume und glänzte golden in den warmen Sonnenstrahlen.

Die Mutter saß draußen in ihrem Stuhl, die Tochter; ein armes, schönes Dienstmädchen; kehrte vor einem kurzen Besuche heim: sie küsste die Mutter; es war Gold, Herzensgold in dem gesegneten Kuss. Gold im Mund, Gold im Grund, Gold in der Morgenstund!

Seht, das ist meine kleine Geschichte!"

Hermine schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und seufzte traurig auf:

„Meine arme Mutter, meine Eltern machen sich bestimmt Sorgen! Wir sind ja ohne Nachricht verschwunden!"

Ron kniete neben ihr und auch er war geknickt.

„Ja, sie machen sich bestimmt Sorgen. Aber, Mine, wir werden bald nach Hause gehen, ja? Und wir werden Harry mitbringen!"

Seine Worte beruhigten sie und zusammen standen sie wieder auf.

„Du hast Recht! Komm, lass uns gehen, es bringt nichts, die Blumen weiterhin nach Harry zu fragen.

Andere Blumen versuchten sie aufzuhalten, wollten ebenfalls ihre Geschichten und Lieder erzählen und singen. Doch weder Hermine noch Ron kümmerte dies. Für sie war nur eines wichtig: Den Garten mit dem Haus verlassen und die Suche weiterführen!

So erreichten sie das Gartentor, das jedoch verschlossen war. Hastig zückte der Rothaarige seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte den Alohomora. Schnell schwang das Gatter auf und sie eilten hindurch. Sie sahen noch dreimal zurück, doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen.

Nach einer Weile, in der sie nur schnell gelaufen waren, setzten sie sich auf einen großen Stein. Und als ihr Blick die Umgebung traf, erschraken sie ein wenig. Hier war es Spätherbst, nicht Sommer, wie in dem Garten, aus dem sie geflohen waren.

„Wie ist das möglich", überlegte der Rothaarige laut, als er die Gegend betrachtete.

„Erinnerst du dich, was Dumbledore gesagt hat? Vielleicht war sie der Sommer?"

„Ja, stimmt. Wir haben nicht bemerkt, wie viel Zeit vergangen ist, weil es da immer Sommer war…"

„Wir haben schon zu viel Zeit vertrödelt, Ron! Wir müssen weiter!", erwiderte Hermine verzweifelt, doch ihre Füße taten schon weh und es gab nichts Essbares in dieser tristen Einöde...

---

Ron und Hermine mussten sich von ihrem langen Marsch ausruhen. Sie ließen sich nieder und erneuerten die Wärmezauber und Wasser-Abwehzauber, damit sie nicht zu Eiswürfeln wurden. Mittlerweile war es kalt geworden.

Als sie dort so saßen, kam eine Krähe über den Schnee gehüpft. Sie saß da und beschaute sich die Menschen, die zurückstarrten. Dann sagte die Krähe:

„Krah! Krah! Gu´Tag! Gu´Tag!"

Besser konnte sie es einfach nicht, aber da sie es mit den beiden gut meinte, fragte sie, wohin die zwei wollten. Die Krähe wollte wissen, warum die beiden so alleine in die weite Welt hinausgingen.

Ron und Hermine verstanden nicht, weshalb die Krähe meinte, sie wären alleine? Aber dennoch erzählten sie, was oder besser wer sie hierher geführt hatte. Dann fragten sie, ob die Krähe vielleicht Harry gesehen hatte.

„Das könnte sein, ja! Das könnte sein!"

„Wie? Glaubst du nur?", wollte Ron wissen und packte sich die Krähe. Der Vogel war bisher der erste, der womöglich einen Hinweis auf ihren Freund geben konnte.

„Vernünftig! Vernünftig!", rief die Krähe.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß... – ich glaube, es kann sein – der kleine Harry! Aber nun hat er euch sicher über die Prinzessin vergessen!"

Das ließ das Paar wirklich stutzig werden. Hatte Dumbledore nicht gesagt, dass Harry vom Schneekönig entführt worden war?

„Wohnt er etwa bei einer Prinzessin?", entkam es Hermine, die nicht verstand.

„Oh ja, oh ja! Aber es fällt mir so schwer, eure Sprache zu sprechen. Versteht ihr die Krähensprache? Dann will ich es euch besser erzählen!"

Die Jugendlichen sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern. Sie konnten keine Tiersprachen, aber vielleicht würde ein Sprachzauber helfen?

Aber erst einmal sollten sie antworten!

„Nein, wir können deine Sprache nicht, aber vielleicht kann ein Zauber helfen. Lass es uns kurz versuchen."

Hermine wandte den Zauber auf ihren Freund an, doch als die Krähe krächzte, verstand er sie dennoch nicht. Enttäuscht schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Tut nichts mehr! Ich werde erzählen, so gut ich kann. Aber eher schlecht als recht."

Dann begann der Vogel zu erzählen, was er wusste:

„Hier, im Königreich, wohnt eine Prinzessin, die ist sehr klug – sie hat auch alle Zeitungen der Welt gelesen und wieder vergessen, so klug ist sie.

Neulich saß sie auf dem Thron und das ist doch nicht so angenehm, wie man sagt; da fing sie an, ein Lied zu singen und das ging so:

»Weshalb sollt´ ich mich nicht verheiraten?«

Aber sie wollte einen Mann, der zu antworten verstünde, wenn man mit ihm spräche, einen, der nicht bloß dastehen und vornehm aussehen würde, denn das wäre zu langweilig.

Also ließ sie alle Hofdamen zusammenkommen und als die hörten, was sie wollte, wurden sie sehr vergnügt.

Ihr könnt glauben, dass jedes Wort wahr ist!"

Die Krähe krächzte einmal, ehe sie noch hinzufügte:

„Ich habe eine zahme Geliebte, die geht frei im Schlosse umher und sie hat mir alles erzählt!"

Dass die Geliebte der Krähe auch ein solcher Vogel war, war klar. So schwiegen die beiden und lauschte, was es weiter zu hören gab.

„Die Zeitungen kamen am Tage darauf mit Herzen am Rand und der Prinzessin Namenszug heraus. Man konnte darin lesen, dass es einem jungen Mann, der gut aussehe, freistehe ins Schloss zu kommen und mit der Prinzessin zu sprechen.

Derjenige, der so wortgewandt wäre, dass man hören könnte, er sei dort zu Hause, den wolle die Prinzessin zum Manne nehmen- ja, ja!", sprach die Krähe.

„Ihr könnt es mir glauben, es ist so gewiss wahr, wie ich hier sitze! Junge Männer strömten her, es war ein Gedränge und ein Laufen - aber es gelang weder am ersten Tage, noch am zweiten. Alle konnten sie gut sprechen, wenn sie auf der Straße waren, aber wenn sie durch das Schlosstor traten und die Gardisten in Silber sahen und die Treppen hinauf die Lakaien in Gold und die großen erleuchteten Säle, dann wurden sie verwirrt.

Und wenn sie dann vor dem Thron standen, auf dem die Prinzessin saß, da wussten sie nichts mehr zu sagen! Außer vielleicht das letzte Wort, das sie gesagt hatte. Und das noch einmal zu hören, dazu hatte sie keine Lust.

Es war, als wären sie unter Zauber gestanden und wären in den Schlaf gefallen, bis sie wieder auf die Straße kamen. Dort konnten sie plötzlich wieder sprechen.

Und da war kein Ende in Sicht! Sie standen vom Stadttor bis zum Schloss – ich war selbst drinnen, um es zu sehen!", versicherte die Krähe.

„Die wurden dann auch hungrig und durstig, aber sie bekamen nicht einmal ein Glas Wasser! Nur einige, die klüger waren, hatten ein Butterbrot bei. Aber sie teilten nicht, nein! Sie dachten, wenn der andere hungrig aussieht, nimmt die Prinzessin ihn nicht."

„Aber, was ist mit Harry? Wann kam er und wieso?", wollte Hermine wissen. Sie war noch nicht dahinter gekommen, was ihr bester Freund dort hätte wollen können?

Er konnte sprechen, klar, aber er war nicht gerade jemand, der herausragende Reden hielt oder Konversation führte.

„Warte, warte! Jetzt sind wir bei ihm! Also, es war am dritten Tag, da kam eine Person, ohne Pferd und Wagen, recht fröhlich auf das Schloss zu marschiert.

Seine Augen glänzten und er hatte schönes langes Haar. Aber sonst ärmliche Kleider..."

Muahahahahha, ich könnte jetzt weiter machen, aber nein!

Wird es Harry sein?

Oder ein anderer, gutgelaunter Junge?

Vielleicht sogar Snape?

Fragen über Fragen

Bye,

8


	3. Fehlanzeige

Der Schneekönig

3 ~ Fehlanzeige

„Warte, warte! Jetzt sind wir bei ihm! Also, es war am dritten Tag, da kam eine Person, ohne Pferd und Wagen, recht fröhlich auf das Schloss zu marschiert.

Seine Augen glänzten und er hatte schönes langes Haar. Aber sonst ärmliche Kleider..."

„Das muss Harry gewesen sein!", jubelte Ron erfreut. Seine Arme flogen um den Hals seiner Freundin, die er fest an sich zog.

„Hörst du, Mine? Wir haben ihn gefunden!"

Die Krähe unterbrach den Ausbruch des Jungen, indem sie weiter erzählte:

„Er hatte einen kleinen Sack auf dem Rücken."

„Nein, das war bestimmt sein Schlitten. Oder sein Mantel, den er zusammengeknotet hatte!"

Der Vogel legte den Kopf schief.

„Das kann wohl sein, ich sah nicht so genau danach! Aber das weiß ich von meiner zahmen Geliebten, dass, als er in das Schloss kam und die Leibgardisten in Silber sah und die Lakaien in Gold, er nicht im Mindesten verlegen wurde. Er hatte nur genickt und zu ihnen gesagt:

»Das muss langweilig sein, auf der Treppe zu stehen, ich gehe lieber hinein!«

Und dort glänzten die Säle von Licht. Geheimräte und Exzellenzen gingen mit entblößten Füßen und trugen Goldgefäße - man konnte wohl andächtig werden! Und seine Schuhe knarrten gewaltig laut, aber ihm wurde nicht bange."

„Das muss einfach Harry sein!", rief Hermine.

„Ich weiß es, es geht nicht anders! Seine neuen Schuhe haben auch so geknarrt."

Der Rothaarige konnte lediglich nicken und sich an das Geräusch erinnern, das er vor scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit gehört hatte.

„Ja, freilich knarrten sie!", sagte die Krähe.

„Mutig ging er direkt zur Prinzessin hin, die auf einer großen Perle saß, die so groß wie ein Spinnrad war. Und alle Hofdamen mit ihren Jungfern und den Jungfern der Jungefern, und alle Kavaliere mir ihren Dienern und den Dienern der Diener, die wieder einen Burschen hielten, standen ringsherum aufgestellt.

Und je näher sie der Tür standen, desto stolzer sahen sie aus. Des Dieners Dieners Burschen, die immer in Pantoffeln gehen, darf man kaum anzusehen wagen – so stolz stehen sie in der Tür!"

„Mann, das muss ja echt scheiße sein!", entkam es dem Jungen.

„Und Harry hat die Prinzessin bekommen? Wie denn das?"

Der Vogel gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, das wohl ein Lachen sein sollte.

„Wenn ich nicht eine Krähe gewesen, so hätte ich sie selbst genommen! Selbst dessen ungeachtet, dass ich verlobt bin. Er soll ebenso gut gesprochen haben wie ich, wenn ich die Krähensprache spreche: Das habe ich von meiner zahmen Geliebten gehört!

Er war fröhlich und hübsch. Er war nicht gekommen zum Freien, sonder nur, um der Prinzessin Klugheit zu hören; und die fand er gut und sie fand ihn wieder gut."

„Ja, das muss einfach Harry sein!", nickte Hermine eifrig. Sie wollte gar nichts anderes glauben. Ron hingegen war ein wenig skeptisch. Harry war nicht dumm, nein, aber dass er so klug sein sollte, dass diese komische Prinzessin ihn haben wollte?

„Bitte, kannst du uns zum Schloss bringen?"

Die Krähe legte wieder einmal den Kopf schief und meinte dann:

„Ja, das sagst du so leicht! Aber wie machen wir das? Ich werde das erst einmal mit meiner zahmen Geliebten besprechen. Sie kann uns wohl Rat erteilen, denn das muss ich euch sagen:

So kleine Jungs und Mädchen wie ihr, bekommen nie die Erlaubnis, um hineinzukommen!"

Die Jugendlichen standen voller Tatendrang auf und Ron erklärte:

„Wir werden die Erlaubnis bekommen! Wenn Harry hört, dass wir da sind, wird er uns schon zu sich holen!"

Ja, er wollte davon überzeugt sein, dass sein bester Freund in diesem Schloss auf ihn wartete.

„Erwartet mich dort am Gitter!", sagte die Krähe, wackelte mit dem Kopf und flog davon.

Die beiden sahen dem Vogel nach und hofften, dass er bald zurückkehrte.

Doch erst als es spät am Abend war, tauchte die Krähe wieder auf.

„Krah! Krah!", erklang es.

„Ich soll euch vielmals von ihr grüßen und hier ist ein kleines Brot für euch. Sie hat es aus der Küche, dort ist genug davon und ihr seid gewiss hungrig. Aber es ist nicht möglich, dass ihr ins Schloss hineinkommt. Ihr seht ärmlich aus und die Gardisten in Silber und die Lakaien in Gold würden es nicht erlauben. Aber seid nicht traurig, ihr sollt schon noch hinaufkommen. Meine Geliebte kennt eine schmale Hintertreppe, die zum Schlafgemach führt. Und sie weiß, wie sie den Schlüssel erhalten kann."

So betraten sie eine große Allee, in der Blatt um Blatt zu Boden fiel. Aber als im Schloss die Lichter gelöscht wurden, eines nach dem anderen, führte die Krähe die beiden zu der Hintertür, die nur angelehnt war.

Leise Angst und große Sehnsucht pochte in den Herzen der beiden. Sie hofften, dass es wirklich ihr Harry war. Kein Gedanke wurde daran verschwendet, dass es vielleicht doch nicht ihr Freund sein könnte.

Die Erinnerungen an Harry waren realer als jemals zuvor und sie lächelten sich aufmunternd zu. Und bestimmt würde er sich freuen, sie beide hier zu sehen und zu hören, dass sie ihn gesucht hatten.

Doch jetzt hatten sie die Treppe erreicht, bei der ein Schrank stand, auf dem eine Lampe brannte. Mitten auf dem Fußboden saß die zahme Krähe und wandte den Kopf nach allen Seiten, um Hermine und Ron zu mustern.

„Mein Verlobter hat mir so viel Gutes von euch gesagt, ihr Menschen", sagte sie.

„Euer Lebenslauf, wie man es doch nennt, ist auch sehr rührend... Wollt ihr nicht die Lampe nehmen? Dann nehmen wir diesen Weg, da begegnen wir niemandem."

„Ich habe das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden...", nuschelte Hermine und dann jagte etwas an ihnen vorbei. Es war Schatten an der Wand: Pferde mit fliegenden Mähnen und dünnen Beinen, Jäger, Herren und Damen zu Pferde.

„Das sind nur Träume, die kommen und holen der hohen Herrschaften Gedanken zur Jagd ab. Das ist recht gut, dann könnt ihr sie besser im Bett betrachten. Aber ich hoffe, wenn ihr zu Ehren und Würden gelangt, dass ihr ein dankbares Herz zeigt."

Die Krähe vom Walde antwortete darauf:

„Das versteht sich von selbst."

Sie erreichten den ersten wunderschönen Saal und sahen die Träume in Windeseile vorbeirauschen. Danach folgten noch weitere Säle und einer war prachtvoller als der andere. Ja, man wurde hier wirklich beeindruckt.

Dann gelangten sie zum Schlafgemach. Hier hatte man das Gefühl in einer Oase zu stehen.

Schließlich entdeckten sie eine goldene Stange, die aus dem Boden ragte und an der zwei Blüten hingen, die als Betten dienten.

Die eine war weiß, in der schlief die kluge Prinzessin. Ron fand sie hübsch, doch das sagte er nicht. Das andere war rot, in dem sollte ihr Freund liegen.

Vorsichtig und leise bogen sie eines der Blätter zur Seite und entdeckten ihn. Sein gebräunter Hals war zu sehen. Oh ja, das musste Harry sein!

Sie riefen ihm beim Namen, hielten die Lampe höher und sahen die Träume in den Raum rasen. Der Schlafende erwachte und drehte sich zu ihnen herum.

Doch als sie das Gesicht des Jungen sahen, mussten sie enttäuscht feststellen, dass es nicht Harry war.

Die Prinzessin war nun auch erwacht und fragte, was hier vor sich ginge. Und da erzählten die Hexe und der Zauberer noch einmal, was sie auf die Suche gebracht hatte. Die Krähen wurden gelobt und dann erhob sich der Prinz und ließ die Jugendlichen in seinem Bett schlafen. Mehr konnte er nicht für sie tun.

Am folgenden Tag wurden sie in Samt und Seide gekleidet. Ihnen war angeboten worden, im Schloss zu leben und erholsame Tage zu genießen, doch sie baten nur nach einem Mittel, um weiter zu kommen. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten noch mehr Zeit zu verschwenden.

Und als sie dann nach reichlicher Verabschiedung weiter wollten, hielt eine goldne Kutsche vor dem Tor, vor der ein schwarzes Pferd tänzelte.

Der Kutscher saß auf dem Bock und wartete nur noch darauf, dass sie einstiegen.

Die Krähen begleiteten sie nicht weiter, aber sie winkten mit den Flügeln und wünschten ihnen viel Glück. Und Ron stellte erfreut fest, dass das Innere der Kutsche mit Früchten und Zuckerbrezeln gefüttert war...

---

Am Ende der Welt saß Harry blau vor Kälte, auf dem Boden einer der riesigen Säle. Aber er merkte die Frostschauer nicht, denn der Schneekönig hatte sie ihm alle weggeküsst und so glich sein Herz einem Eisklumpen.

Vor ihm war ein großer Spiegel, dessen Glas in tausende Stücke zersprungen war. Er hatte zur Aufgabe bekommen, das Puzzle wieder zusammenzufügen. Der Schneekönig nannte es das Eisspiel des Verstandes. Es war faszinierend, denn jedes Stück war auf seine Weise einzigartig und perfekt. Doch diese Sicht kam von dem Spiegelstück in seinem Auge!

Der Schneekönig beobachtete mit Wohlgefallen, wie sich Harry bemühte, lobte ihn und sagte ihm schmeichelnde Worte.

Harry war auch schon recht weit gekommen, doch noch fehlten Teile und der Schneekönig hatte zu ihm gesagt:

„Wenn du den Spiegel komplett zusammengefügt hast, wenn kein einziges Stück mehr fehlt, dann darfst du dein eigener Herr sein. Ich werde dir Geschenke machen und dir die Welt zu Füßen legen."

Doch noch hatte er es nicht geschafft. Und das alles änderte auch nichts an der trostlosen Einsamkeit, die in dem riesigen Winterpalast des Schneekönigs herrschte.

Die Wände waren allesamt wie aus einem Schneesturm herausgeschnitten und die Fenster und Türen aus schneidenden Winden.

Es gab über hundert Säle, alle wie sie der Schnee zusammenwehte.

Der größte erstreckte sich mehrere Meilen weit und das glänzende Nordlicht beleuchtete sie alle. Und wie groß, leer, eisig und kalt sie doch waren!

Hier am Ende der Welt gab es keine Feste, keine Unterhaltungen. Es gab keine Musik, zu der die Eisbären auf den Hinterbeinen tanzen könnten. Nur leer, groß und kalt war es in des Schneekönigs Sälen.

Sogar die Nordlichter flammten so genau, dass man zählen konnte, wann sie am höchsten und wann sie am niedrigsten standen. Doch inmitten dieses leeren und scheinbar unendlich großen Schneesaals, gab es einen See, der in tausende Stücke zersprungen war.

Aber da jedes Stück dem anderen glich, wirkte er wie ein vollkommenes Kunstwerk und wenn der Schneekönig zu Hause war, dann sagte er:

„Dies hier ist der Spiegel des Verstandes und es ist der einzige und beste auf der Welt."

---

Hermine und Ron fuhren schon eine Weile durch den dunklen Wald, aber die Kutsche aus Gold leuchtete wie eine Fackel. Das stach den Räubern dieser Gegend ins Auge. Und da sie es nicht ertragen konnten, sich eine solche Kostbarkeit entgehen zu lassen, stürzten sie aus ihren Verstecken hervor. Sie griffen nach dem Pferd und rissen den Kutscher vom Bock in den Wald hinein – er ward nie mehr gesehen.

„Gold, Gold!", riefen sie immer wieder und fesselten auch die Jugendlichen, die gar nicht dazu gekommen waren, ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen.

Dann kam eine ältere Frau heran und betrachtete sich die Kutsche:

„Sie ist wunderbar schön und mit Nüssen gefüttert!"

Der Rothaarige ekelte sich regelrecht vor diesem Weib, da sie einen struppigen Bart trug und riesige, buschige Augenbrauen hatte, so dass sie kaum etwas sehen konnte.

„Die beiden sind aber fett und sollen uns schmecken!", rief sie aus und deutete auf den Zauberer und die Hexe.

Angst stieg in den beiden auf, denn solchen Menschen waren sie noch nie begegnet – sie waren noch Angst einflößender als Todesser - und auch im Unterricht hatten sie nie davon gehört.

Das alte Weib hatte ein großes Messer gezogen, das silbrig aufglänzte und die Angst steigen ließ. So wollten sie bestimmt nicht enden! Wenn, dann wenigstens ehrenvoll im Krieg oder in hohem Alter bei ihrer Familie.

„Au!", schrie die Frau auf und das Paar konnte sehen, dass sie von der eigenen Tochter gebissen worden war. Die hing frech und wild an ihrem Rücken, maulte:

„Sie sollen mit mir spielen!"

„Du ungezogenes, hässliches Kind!", schimpfte die Alte. Doch ihrer Tochter schien das egal.

„Ich will ihre Kleider und den schönen Muff! Und sie sollen bei mir schlafen!"

Erneut biss sie ihrer Mutter ins Ohr, so dass die sich wild fluchend um sich drehte, versuchte, das Kind abzuschütteln. Die Räuber lachten nur und alberten über ihresgleichen.

„Ich will in die Kutsche!", forderte das Mädchen dann und wusste, sie würde ihren Willen bekommen. Immerhin war sie niemals erzogen worden und zudem sehr hartnäckig.

So setzte sich das Räubermädchen also mit in die Kutsche, in der Ron und Hermine noch immer saßen. Das Mädchen war kleiner als Hermine, hatte dunkle, fast schwarze Augen und zerzaustes Haar. Ronald fand, dass sie Snapes Tochter sein könnte.

Ihr Weg führte sie jetzt tiefer in den Wald hinein und das Räubermädchen sprach:

„Niemand wird euch schlachten, solange ich euch nicht böse werde. Ihr seid wohl Prinz und Prinzessin?"

„Nein!", rief die Braunhaarige überrascht aus. Und stockend begann sie davon zu berichten, dass sie auf der Suche nach ihrem besten Freund waren.

Die Räubertochter war ernst geworden und schaute ihre Gegenüber an. Dann nickte sie leicht und sagte:

„Sie werden euch nicht schlachten, auch wenn ich euch böse werde! Wenn, dann werde ich es schon selbst tun!"

Nicht, dass die zwei das besonders beruhigend fanden, aber wie es aussah, konnten sie jetzt auf ein klein wenig Hilfe von dem Mädchen hoffen.

Kurz darauf hielt die Kutsche und sie waren mitten auf einem Hof, der wohl zum Räuberschloss gehörte. Alle Mauern ringsum waren von oben bis unten geborsten und überall flogen Raben und Krähen umher. Und große Hunde mit hässlichem Aussehen und blutigen Mäulern rannten herum, bellten aber nicht, da es ihnen verboten war – angesichts dessen, was sie hier sahen, würden sie die magischen Geschöpfe vorziehen, die Hagrid immer für niedlich hielt.

Dann wurden sie in den alten und verräucherten Ballsaal geführt, in dessen Mitte ein riesiges Feuer brannte. Der Rauch zog unter der Decke umher, musste sich selbst einen Ausgang suchen. Daneben hing ein großer Topf voller Suppe – der Ron schrecklich an Zaubertränke erinnerte - und an Spießen wurden Kaninchen und Fasane gebraten.

Das Räubermädchen aber wandte sich ihnen zu:

„Ihr sollt heute Nacht bei mir und all meinen Tieren schlafen."

Darauf setzten sie sich an das Feuer und aßen und tranken, was sie gereicht bekamen. Als das getan, gingen sie in eine Ecke, in der Stroh und Teppiche lagen. Darüber waren Stangen und Latten, auf denen unzählige Tauben saßen und zu schlafen schienen.

„Die gehören alle mir!", erklärte der Räuberin Tochter stolz und der Weasley flüsterte leise zu Hermine:

„Das erinnert mich ziemlich an die Eulerei in Hogwarts..."

Nebenbei bemerkten sie, dass das Mädchen eine der Tauben genommen hatte, sie nun an den Füßen hielt und heftig schüttelte.

„Nur, dass wir unsere Eulen besser behandeln", erwiderte die junge Hexe und nahm sich vor, etwas gegen diese Behandlung zu unternehmen.

Hermine und Ron bekamen einen riesigen Schreck, als sie die Taube entgegen geschleudert bekamen und die Kleine rief:

„Küsst sie!"

Dann deutete sie wild hinter die Tauben und erklärte:

„Dort sitzen die Waldkanaillen! Die fliegen gleich weg, wenn man sie nicht einsperrt! Und hier steht mein allerliebstes Tier, Bä!"

Hart zog sie am Geweih eines Renntieres, das einen Kupferring um den Hals trug und ebenfalls angebunden war.

„Wenn ich ihn nicht anbinde, dann spring er einfach fort! Darum kitzle ich ihn jeden Abend mit einem Messer, davor hat er Angst!"

Sie hatte ein silbernes, langes Messer aus einer Steinspalte herausgezogen und fuhr dem Renntier am Hals entlang und wie zum Beweis schlug das Tier mit den Beinen aus, so dass das Räubermädchen zu lachen begann.

Dann riss sie an den Armen ihrer `Gäste´, so dass die auf das Strohlager fielen. Die Kleine folgte und Hermine musste feststellen, dass sie noch immer das Messer bei sich hatte.

„Willst du etwa mit dem Messer schlafen? Das ist doch gefährlich!"

Ein breites Grinsen zeigte sich und entblößte die ungeputzten Zähne.

„Ich schlafe immer mit dem Messer. Man weiß nie, was vorfallen kann!"

Vielleicht mochte das Argument ja stimmen, aber selbst Zauberer schliefen nicht mit ihrem Zauberstab! Okay, vielleicht einer, aber das war auch ein ziemlich paranoider – nämlich

Mad-Eye-Moody!

„Aber egal jetzt, ich will wissen, was es mit diesem Harry auf sich hat und wieso ihr in die Welt hinaus seid!"

Etwas zweifelnd sahen sich die beiden an. Dann jedoch gaben sie nach und wiederholten die Geschichte. Als sie fertig waren, hatte es sich das Räubermädchen bequem gemacht:

Den Kopf auf Hermines Schoß und ihre Beine über die von Ron. In der einen Hand hielt sie noch immer das große Messer.

Tja, es hat sich wohl doch nicht als Snape herausgestellt *lach*

Und auch Harry war es nicht. Aber das war ja klar, oder?

Was sagt ihr?

Bye,


	4. Ende gut, alles gut!

10

Der Schneekönig

4 ~ Ende gut, alles gut!

Die Zauberschüler konnten nicht wirklich schlafen, denn der Lärm um sie herum war nicht zu überhören und die Angst, sie könnten getötet werden, war ziemlich groß.

Und als wenn die singenden Blumen und sprechenden Krähen nicht schon genug gewesen wären, begannen die Waldtauben jetzt auch noch zu reden:

„Gurr! Gurr! Wir haben euren Freund gesehen. Er saß im Schlitten des Schneekönigs, der dicht über den Wald dahinflog, als wir noch im Neste lagen! Außer uns starben alle anderen Tauben! Gurr. Gurr."

Die Jugendlichen waren voller Freude, mussten aber aufpassen, dass sie die Räuber nicht aufmerksam machten.

„Was sagt ihr da? Wohin wollte der Schneekönig? Wisst ihr das?", fragte Hermine, die ihr Glück gar nicht fassen konnte.

„Er wird wohl nach Lappland gereist sein, denn dort ist immer Eis und Schnee. Doch fragt das Renntier, das dort angebunden steht."

Das Renntier hatte gelauscht und meinte nun:

„Dort ist Eis und Schnee, dort ist es wunderbar! Man springt frei umher durch glänzende Täler! Der Schneekönig hat dort seine Sommerresidenz. Aber sein großes und prächtiges Schloss liegt beim Nordpol, auf einer Insel, die Spitzbergen genannt wird."

Doch etwas erschrocken sahen sich die beiden an. Am Nordpol? Waren sie dann die ganze Zeit in die falsche Richtung unterwegs gewesen?

„Merlin, der arme Harry! Ich hoffe, wir kommen noch rechtzeitig...", kam es leise von dem Rothaarigen, der sich große Sorgen um seinen besten Freund machte.

Wieso musste der sich auch immer wieder in solche Situationen bringen?

„Liegt still, sonst kriegt ihr das Messer zu spüren!", sagte das Räubermädchen da plötzlich und die beiden schluckten. Schließlich aber schliefen sie dann doch ein.

Als sie wach wurden und auch das Räubermädchen endlich aufgestanden war, erzählten sie ihr, was die Tauben und das Renntier gesagt hatten.

„So? Wisst ihr, wo Lappland ist? Los, fragt das Renntier!"

Also drehten sie sich dem Vierbeiner zu und der sagte:

„Wer sollte es besser wissen als ich!? Dort bin ich geboren worden, dort wurde ich erzogen und bin ich im Schnee herum gesprungen!"

Das Räubermädchen nickte zufrieden und stemmte die Arme in die Hüften.

„Ihr seht, alle sind fort, nur meine Mutter nicht. Aber die bleibt immer! Doch später wird sie trinken und dann schlafen. Dann werde ich etwas für euch tun!"

Gut gelaunt sprang sie dann Richtung der alten Frau, warf die Arme um ihren Hals und zog an dem struppigen Bart, ehe sie rief:

„Mein allerliebster Geißbock, eine guten Morgen!"

Ein paar Stunden später hatte die alte Räuberin aus ihrer Flasche getrunken und schlief nun selig vor sich hin. In Lautstärken, die sogar Ronald Respekt abverlangten.

Das Räubermädchen war zu dem Renntier gelaufen und hatte sich vor ihm hingestellt, sprach mit fester und ernster Stimme:

„Ich hätte sicher meinen Spaß mit dir, aber ich will dich losbinden, damit du nach Lappland kannst! Doch du musst schnell sein und die beiden zum Schloss des Schneekönigs bringen! Du hast gehört, was sie erzählt haben, nicht? Ich weiß, du hast gelauscht!"

Die Zauberschüler konnten sich nur bedanken, als sie sich auf den Rücken des Renntieres setzten und dieses sich langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Das Räubermädchen war voraus gelaufen und hatte die Hunde hereingelockt, so dass das Renntier frei nach draußen konnte.

„Hier ist noch Brot und Schinken, damit ihr nicht hungert!", sagte sie und klopfte auf den Schenkel des Renntieres.

„Und dass du mir auf sie aufpasst!"

Dann rannte der Vierbeiner los und sie waren schnell im dunklen Wald verschwunden.

Dort war es noch kälter als ohnehin schon und so legten sich Ron und Hermine gegenseitig einen Wärmezauber auf, damit sie nicht froren. Zauberei war eine wunderbare Sache!

„Dort, das sind meine Nordlichter!", freute sich das Renntier, wurde noch einmal schneller.

Und so ritten sie Tage und Nächte hindurch, aßen das Brot und den Schinken und gelangten einstweil nach Lappland.

---

Nach einer Weile hielten sie an einem kleinen Haus, das sehr armselig aussah:

Das Dach reichte bis zum Boden herunter und die Fenster waren klitzeklein. Und die Türe, sie war so nieder, dass man auf allen vieren kriechen musste, um hinein oder hinaus zu kommen.

Drinnen war nur eine alte Lappin, die beim Lichte einer Tranlampe Fisch kochte.

Und das Renntier sah sich auserkoren ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

„Ach, ihr Armen!", rief die alte Frau aus.

„Da habt ihr aber noch einen weiten Weg vor euch! Der Schneekönig wohnt in Finnland! Dort brennt er zu Abend immer seine bengalischen Flammen. Ich werde euch ein paar Worte auf einen trockenen Stockfisch schreiben. Den gebt der Finnin, die kann euch besser Bescheid sagen."

Nachdem sich die beiden Jugendlichen aufgewärmt und etwas gegessen und getrunken hatten, stiegen sie mit der Nachricht von der Lappin, die sie der Finnin geben sollten, wieder auf den Rücken des Renntieres.

„Gebt gut Acht auf euch!", winkte die Frau und schon sprang das Renntier davon und die ganze Nacht hindurch beleuchteten die blauen Nordlichter ihren Weg.

Und als der Tag graute, erreichten sie das Haus der Finnin und klopften dort an.

In dem kleinen Hause war es heiß, so dass die Finnin fast nackt herumging. Eiligst half sie den Reisenden aus der dicken Kleidung und las dann die kurze Nachricht, die auf dem Stockfisch stand. Nachdem sie das dreimal getan hatte, schmiss sie den Fisch in den Kessel, denn man konnte ihn ja noch essen.

Das Renntier begann noch einmal die Geschichten zu erzählen und die Finnin blinzelte mit den klugen Augen.

„Du bist klug", sagte das Renntier weiter, „ich weiß, du kannst alle Winde der Welt mit einem Faden zusammennähen. Wenn der Schiffer den einen Knoten löst, so erhält er guten Wind, löst er den anderen, dann weht er scharf. Und löst er den dritten und vierten, so stürmt es, dass Wälder umfallen! Willst du ihnen nicht einen Trank geben, so dass sie Zwölf-Mann-Kraf erhalten und so den Schneekönig überwinden können?"

„Zwölf-Mann-Kraft?", fragte die Finnin. Sie legte den Kopf schief und nickte dann.

„Ja, das würde sehr helfen!"

So lief sie zu ihrem Bette und holte ein Fell hervor, auf dem viele Buchstaben standen. Die beiden Menschen wussten natürlich nicht, was für ein Trank das sein sollte und ob der wirklich helfen konnte? Oder war diese Frau eine Hexe? Das würde es erklären.

Das Renntier bettelte die Finnin an und die zog den Vierbeiner schließlich in eine Ecke:

„Es stimmt schon, Harry ist beim Schneekönig, doch er findet dort alles zu seinem Gefallen! Er glaubt, dass dies der beste Ort auf der Erde sei. Das kommt daher, dass er ein Stück des Spiegels in seinem Auge hat! Wenn sein Herz nicht erwärmt wird und das Glas entfernt, wird er nie wieder frei kommen! Der Schneekönig wird ihn ewiglich behalten!"

Das Renntier senkte betrübt den Kopf.

„Kannst du ihnen denn nichts geben, das ihnen Gewalt über das Ganze gibt?"

Die Finnin lachte leise.

„Ich kann ihnen keine größere Macht geben, als sie schon haben! Du siehst doch, wie gut sie vorangekommen. Alles hilft ihnen, dient ihnen. Die Kraft, die sie brauchen, tragen sie schon in ihren Herzen! Wenn sie es nicht aus eigener Kraft ins Schloss des Schneekönigs schaffen und das Glas aus ihrem Freund bekommen, dann können wir nicht helfen.

Hör, zwei Meilen von hier beginnt der Garten des Schneekönigs, dahin kannst du sie bringen. Setze sie an dem Busch mit den roten Beeren ab und spute dich wieder herzukommen!"

Das Renntier nahm Hermine und Ron wieder auf den Rücken und sprintete dann voran.

„Wir haben unsere Mäntel vergessen!", rief Hermine, als sie die schneidende Kälte zu spüren bekamen. Doch das Tier hielt nicht. Auch als der Rothaarige schrie, er solle umdrehen, lief das Renntier weiter. Erst an dem Busch mit den roten Beeren blieb es stehen und verabschiedete sich. Schnell wie der Wind war es wieder verschwunden und so standen die beiden dort, ohne Jacken und Mäntel.

Beide wussten sie, dass sie nicht hier herumstehen konnten, also machten sie sich auf den Weg. Ihr Atem stieg wie kleine Wolken vor ihren Gesichtern empor und zeigte auf, wie kalt es doch war.

Die Schneeflocken wurden immer größer, schienen sie anzugreifen und auch die Wärmezauber halfen da nicht. Sie kamen nicht umhin zu glauben, dass der Schneekönig eine Art Magie beherrschte und sie vielleicht mit ihrer eigenen dagegen ankommen könnten.

Auch wenn es keine Dementoren waren, so würden vielleicht die Patronus helfen?

Ob nun Glück oder Zufall, das war egal, die Lichtgestalten verjagten die riesigen Flocken tatsächlich und sie merkten, dass es ein wenig wärmer wurde.

So eilten sie schneller in Richtung des Schneekönigs Schloss.

---

Der Schneekönig in seiner weißen Hose, dem weißen Seidenhemd und dem langen weißen Pelzmantel stand neben dem schwarzhaarigen Harry, der nicht mehr mit dem Spiegel beschäftigt war. Er hatte es geschafft. Alle Teile waren an ihrem Platz, alle, bis auf eines.

„Ich verstehe nicht... Ich habe überall gesucht, jeden Winkel des Saals gesehen und doch finde ich das letzte Stück nicht..."

Seine Augen wirkten wie aus Glas und der Blick war bar jeder Emotion. So sah er zu der weißen Gestalt hinauf.

„Wenn du nicht im Stande bist, das Puzzle zu vollenden, wirst du hier bei mir bleiben und niemals mehr frei sein. Aber wenn ich dir einen Kuss gebe, erhalte ich, was ich brauche und du kannst dein Werk vollenden."

„Ich werde nun in die warmen Länder reisen", erklärte Draco weiter.

„Ich will in die schwarzen Töpfe sehen."

Dass damit die Vulkane gemeint waren, wusste Harry natürlich nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht, für ihn zählte nur dieses perfekte Puzzle, dessen letztes Stück ihm fehlte.

„Ich werde sie ein wenig weiß machen. Das gehört dazu, das tut den Zitronen und Weintrauben gut!"

Und der Schneekönig flog mit seinem Schlitten davon, ließ Harry in dem meilenweit großen Saal zurück. Dort saß er steif und still dort, dachte scharf nach, so dass man glauben mochte, er sei erfroren.

Hermine und Ron hatten das Schloss aus Eis und Schnee endlich erreicht und traten durch das große Tor. Schneidende Winde begrüßten sie, doch das hielt sie nicht auf, da sie schon so weit gekommen waren.

Sie betraten jeden der kalten, großen und leeren Säle und fanden ihren besten Freund schließlich im letzten und größten. Eiligst rannten sie auf ihn zu, flogen ihm um den Hals, doch er reagierte nicht.

„Harry!! Endlich, endlich haben wird dich gefunden!!"

Aber er saß weiter still und starr, steif und kalt vor ihnen.

„Bitte, Kumpel, du musst doch noch wissen, wer wir sind!", bat der Rothaarige verzweifelt. Seine Freundin weinte schon und ihre Tränen tropften auf die Kleidung ihres besten Freundes. Dort leuchtete die Träne auf und verwundert tastete Ronald die Stelle ab.

„Der Spiegel, Sirius´ Spiegel!"

Hermine nahm ihn und hob das kleine Erinnerungsstück in die Höhe.

„Sieh her, Harry, der hat Sirius gehört! Deinem Paten!!"

Die grünen Augen blinzelten, dann bewegte sich der Kopf ein wenig. Überglücklich umarmte Ron seinen Freund erneut und fühlte, dass der nicht mehr ganz so kalt war.

„Erinnerst du dich? Ich bin es, Ron! Und Hermine!! Wir sind deine besten Freunde und wir haben schon viele Abenteuer durch gestanden!!"

„Ron?", erklang eine kratzige Stimme, leise und fragend.

„Ja, wir sind es!", nickte er erfreut.

„Was...?"

Harrys Blick war auf den Spiegel gefallen, den er einst von seinem Paten geschenkt bekommen hatte und dann auf seine Freunde, die den weiten Weg auf sich genommen hatten, um ihn zu suchen.

Tränen traten in seine Augen und da schwemmte es auch das Spiegelstück heraus. Fasziniert las er es auf und erhob sich dann. Langsam stellte er sich vor den großen Spiegel, der dem Schneekönig gehörte und fügte das Stück ein.

„Komm, lass uns gehen! Wir sollten weg sein, wenn der Schneekönig wiederkommt!", warnte Hermine und zog am Arm ihres besten Freundes.

Ein Klirren erklang und die drei drehten sich hektisch herum. Dort stand er in glänzendem Weiß:

Der Schneekönig!

„Malfoy!", kreischte Ron, während das Mädchen nur die Augen weit aufreißen konnte.

„Wie kann das...? Er war doch auf unserer Schule..."

Der Schneekönig grinste sein Eislächeln und kam mit langsamen, geschmeidigen Schritten näher.

„Wer ich bin und was ich tue, geht dich nichts an, Mensch. Und nun geht zur Seite, ich will das, was mir gehört!"

Das Paar wurde einfach beiseite geschoben, so dass nur noch Harry vor des Teufels Spiegel stand.

„Du hast es also geschafft?", fragte er neutraler, als man erwartet hätte.

„Ja, habe ich. Und jetzt werde ich mit meinen Freunden gehen."

„Dein Herz ist noch aus Eis, was willst du dort?"

„Es ist kein Eisklumpen mehr! Sieh doch, die Welt ist mir nicht mehr gleichgültig!"

„Die Welt ist nur schön, wenn sie von weißem Schnee und Eis überzogen ist."

„Dein Herz ist erfroren...", flüsterte der Dunkelhaarige und umarmte den Schneekönig in einer überraschenden Aktion.

„Du bist kein Schneekönig und auch kein Eisprinz, du bist nur der Winter...", flüsterte Harry dem anderen ins Ohr.

Draco riss die Augen weit auf, doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, fühlte er heiße Lippen auf den seinen und eine warme Hand über seinem Herzen. Und ihm war, als würde etwas in ihm zerbrechen und plötzlich schlug eine warme Welle durch seinen Körper:

Sein Herz fühlte wieder!

Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen und sein Körper taute auf, die Haut wurde heller, lebendiger. Seine Wangen bekamen eine rosa Farbe und als er die Eisblauen Augen wieder öffnete, blickte er in zwei smaragdgrüne.

„Wie schön...", sagte der Gryffindor leise.

„Wer?", kam die Gegenfrage.

„Du. Ich liebe den Winter..."

Und der Winter fühlte, dass es ihm gut ging und es war nicht mehr sein Verlangen, dass die gesamte Welt von Schnee und Eis bedeckt sein sollte.

Die Festung am Nordpol schmolz zu einem kleinen, schönen Schlösschen, das mit den Türmchen und Zinnen gar schön anzusehen war.

Und da der Winter von dem Fluch befreit war und sein Herz wieder fühlen konnte, beschloss er, dass er Harry und seine Freunde mit dem Schlitten nach Hogwarts zurückbringen würde.

Aber sie würden bei denen halten, die Hermine und Ron geholfen hatten, um ihnen noch einmal zu danken.

---

Sie kamen zur Finnin, die ihnen Glück wünschte. Dann zur Lappin, die ihnen Fisch mitgab.

Von dort reisten sie zu der klugen Prinzessin mit ihrem gescheiten Prinzen und den Krähen. Die gaben ihnen warme Kleider aus Seide und Pelz.

Sie besuchten auch das Räubermädchen, das sich freute, Harry kennen zu lernen. Und erstaunt war, wie gut der Schneekönig denn aussah – den Harry nicht aus den Augen ließ...

Sogar bei der alten Frau, die in ihrem ewig währenden Sommergarten lebte, sahen sie vorbei und erhielten eine Strauß der schönsten Blumen.

Dann endlich, nach einer Tagesreise, landete der weiße Schlitten auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald. Sie stiegen aus und da glitzerte das Gefährt und es war verschwunden. Nur die Pferde waren noch dort, liefen aber in den Wald hinein und waren fort.

„Wie kommst du zurück zum Nordpol, ganz ohne Schlitten?", wunderte sich Hermine.

Der Winter jedoch schüttelte den Kopf:

„Ich werde hier bleiben. Der Winter hier hat gerade wieder begonnen und ich möchte die Zeit genießen, wieder ein wenig Mensch zu sein."

Das Paar sah sich an und dann zu Harry, der lächelte.

„Und ich denke, dass ich daraus auch einen Nutzen ziehen kann."

„Wieso das?", fragte sein bester Freund irritiert.

„Erstens kann ich Voldemort ganz leicht besiegen, indem Draco ihn einfach einfriert und ich ihn dann schmelze und zweitens behalte ich den Winter!"

Das verursachte noch mehr Verwirrtheit.

Harry jedoch lächelte nur noch breiter, drehte sich um und küsste den jungen Mann hinter sich.

„Ich habe ihn beschlagnahmt!"

---

Als die vier Personen das Schloss betraten, kehrte eine Stille ein, wie sie Hogwarts noch nie erlebt hatte.

Nach fast zwei Jahren waren Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter wieder aufgetaucht und Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger nach einem Jahr. Außer Albus Dumbledore hatte niemand eine Ahnung gehabt, was zumindest mit dreien der vier gewesen war. Doch sie alle waren gesund zurückgekehrt und schienen glücklich.

Es wurde ein großes Fest gefeiert und die Familien der Verschwunden geglaubten ließen es sich nicht nehmen, ebenfalls daran teilzunehmen.

Einzig Dumbledore fragte sich, was mit Draco Malfoy passiert war und wieso er wieder mit den drei Freunden aufgetaucht war?

Er blickte hinaus auf den Schnee, bemerkte nicht, dass zwei Personen neben ihn getreten waren: Harry und Draco.

„Professor?"

„Ah, mein Junge. Was gibt es?"

„Sie sehen so traurig aus."

„So? Nun, ich habe gerade gedacht, dass der Winter doch eigentlich verschwinden könnte..."

Eisblumen versperrten plötzlich die komplette Sicht nach draußen und eine kalte Stimme sagte:

„Das sehe ich nicht so..."

Als Albus Dumbledore sich umdrehte, konnte er einer Illusion gleich weiße Gewänder und ein frostiges Glitzern um den blonden jungen Mann sehen. Und er wusste, wo er gewesen war.

„Der Winter ist notwendig, denn wer könnte sonst beweisen, dass unter einer harten Schale ein weicher Kern verborgen liegt?", antwortete Harry und küsste den Winter.

„Ich liebe den Winter."

ENDE

So, ich hab diese Geschichte in zwei Tagen geschrieben, da ich unterbrochen wurde. Sie ist verdammt lang geworden, aber das gefällt mir gut!

Es sind genau über 10.000 Wörter. Ich muss sagen, ich bin stolz.

Wie vielleicht aufgefallen ist, ist der Schreibstil ein wenig merkwürdig, aber das liegt daran, dass ich mich etwas mehr an das Original gehalten habe, was das betrifft, auch wenn ich versucht habe, es mit meinen eigenen Worten wiederzugeben.

Freue mich über eure Meinung und hoffe, dass ihr mir die auch mitteilt!

Eure,

10


End file.
